bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsuya Jujika (Fire Spirit)
Tsuya Jujika (艶消し十字火, Frosted Cross-fire) is the new Zanpakuto Spirit of Van Satonaka. She was born from Chushin overloading Van's Spiritual System due to the repulsive energy of the infamous Kenjiro Hiroshi's Zanpakuto, while Van was fighting alongside Captain of the 10th Division, Toshiro Hitsugaya and Captain of the 14th Division, Shūsuke Amagai. One portion of the resulting feedback struck both Van and Hitsugaya with the other portion connecting Van and Amagai, resulting in a resonance that connected Van's disorganized soul with that of the two Captain's. Van's now fragile spirit, used a portion of both Captain's souls in order to heal his own, causing Chushin to break down and reform into Tsuya Jujika. Appearance Personality Synopsis Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto In its sealed state, Tsuya Jujika takes the form of a Daisho Pair, with the Fire Spirit retaining the Wakizashi form of the pair with a dark red hilt with a black hue, as though it was burned. [http://thebleachfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Shikai Shikai]: Released with the phrase "Burn away their being and freeze their very soul", the wakizashi is engulfed in fire before it transforms into an elaborate blade. It consists of a long hilt, with a big ring on the end. The blade is the most interesting part of the sword. It is shaped like an abstract flame, it is black with the edge of the blade being clearer and sharper, almost looking like a spear. : Shikai Special Ability: Because the Fire Spirit of Tsuya Jujika was born from Van's connection to Shūsuke Amagai, he is able to heat his blade and produce flames from its edges. The flames produced by the Fire Spirit are able to incinerate a large area and because the death abilities of Chushin were carried over to the Fire Spirit, the flames are able to burn away objects that are not usually burnable; such as stone or even oxygen. The flames produced by Tsuya Jujika act as a virus, when any of its embers make contact with an object, they will continue to burn unless the afflicted part is removed or destroyed. ::Hibinosen(罅の煎, Fissures of Fire): Van is able to conjure a series of fireballs around the edge of his blade and by slamming it into the ground, he creates large fissures of flames that travel to the enemies at fast speeds. If one of these fireballs were to come into contact with the enemy, it will begin to absorb the moisture from their body, before feeding it to the first sword in order to assist in fueling the ice related techniques. :: Kajiarashi (火玉, Firestorm): Van is able to produce a large column of fire that billows toward the opponent in the form of a cloud. The flames eats away at all in its path, leaving nothing but ash in its wake. Much like the Soba technique of Chushin, those who are caught by Kajiarashi's flames will immediately feel as though their soul is being ripped from their body and burned. Opponents with sufficient spiritual energy are able to resist their soul being scorched away, however, they will be overcome with immense paralysis and become unable to move their bodies for several hours. This technique is very powerful, although its path of attack is indescriminate leaving it incredibly dangerous for Van to use when his allies are in the vicinity. :: Jūzoku Nichiyō (日曜の従属, Subjugation of the Sun): To initiate this technique, Van begins creating a large quantity of spiraling flames that are centered on his location before amassing it at a focused point, usually at the tip of fire-weilding weapon. Van then turns the large mass into a gigantic fireball resembling the sun and hurls it at his opponent to try to obliterate them. When it comes into contact with an enemy, if they are not obliterated by the technique's heat they will be crushed by the pressure resulting from the compacted mass of the sun-like sphere. Instead of slowly rotting or decay the target, this technique is capable of burning away the souls of any unfortunate victim caught inside, completely removing them from the reincarnation cycle Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Zanpakuto Spirit Category:Zanpakuto Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Inner World Resident Category:Fire Manipulators